


Night nurse

by Naraht



Category: Purposes of Love - Mary Renault, Return to Night - Mary Renault, The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, F/F, Hospitals, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who would have believed that Nurse Adrian would have found love in the arms of Colonna?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makioka/gifts).



> Written to a prompt by Makioka (see summary).

_Why can you never find a nurse at this time of night?_ wondered Hilary irritably. 

She supposed that the charge nurse and the probationer had snuck off for a cup of tea and a cigarette somewhere quiet; rushed off her feet as she was, she could understand the appeal, but that did not stop her from imagining in vivid detail the telling-off that she planned to deliver once she tracked them down. The anticipation was the only thing keeping her awake.

Hilary wrenched open the storeroom door resentfully, thinking that if she were going to do nothing but stand about she might as well change the dressing herself. There she found Nurse Kimball and Nurse Adrian, not having a cup of tea at all, but locked in an embrace so dramatic that it might have featured in one of Julian's productions.

Nurse Adrian squeaked a little; the two women released one another with regret.

"Dr. Mansell..." began Kimball quickly.

Hilary threw away her carefully crafted rebuke, which had included a powerful passage about how she, a surgeon, had better things to do than to wait on the whims of nurses.

"You're not at school anymore," she said instead, feeling that this spoke for itself. "Save it for your evening off."

All the same she could not help feeling a little envious. She had always liked Colonna Kimball.


End file.
